Daina Le Guin
:"Sie sind ein gefährliches Geheimnis." :—'Daina Le Guin' zu Isaac Clarke kurz vor ihrem Tod. Daina Le Guin (deɪnə ləˈɡwɪn) war ein Mitglieder der Church of Unitology auf der Titan Station. Sie wusste scheinbar über den zweiten Aegis VII Vorfall und Isaac‘s Verstrickung darin, Bescheid. Dead Space iOS Ausbruch auf der Sprawl Vor dem Ausbruch auf der Sprawl planten die Unitologen auf der Titan Station Isaac Clarke aus der dortigen pysatirischen Anstalt von EarthGov zu befreien. Die Speerspitze dieses Vorhaben war Daina und der Sabotage durch Karrie Norton dessen Ablenkung. Daina und Tyler Radikov gehörten zu den Unitologen, die an der Sabotage des Regierungssektors beteiligt waren und versorgten einen neuen Unitologen Rekruten mit Ingeneursausbildung, Karrie Norton (Rufname „Vandal“), mit falschen Informationen (primär durch Tyler Radikov) und veranlassten Karrie so dazu die Übergangsröhren und Sicherheitsabriegelungen zu öffnen woraufhin die Nekromorphs die Station schwärmten. Daina kontaktiert daraufhin Karrie Norton, stellt sich ihr als Oberhaupt der Unitology auf der Sprawl vor und dankte ihr für die Ausbreitung der Infektion. Außerdem beglückwünscht Diana Karrie dazu eine der Ersten zu sein, die mit der Auferstehung gesegnet werden. So soll Karrie keine Angst vor ihrem baldigen Tod haben, da dieser der versprochene "ruhmreiche" sein werde. Karrie schwört daraufhin Rache an der Church. Dead Space 2 :"Warum sollte ich ihnen vertrauen? '''Weil ich nicht diejenige bin, die auf Sie schießt.' Scheisse!"'' :—Isaac und Daina lernen sich kennen “Shotgun Wedding“ Kurz nachdem die Station durch die Nekromorphs überrannt wurde, setzen Daina und anderen Unitologen ihre Pläne in die Tat um. Franco Delille befreit Isaac, wird aber kurz bevor er ihn vor seiner aktuellen Situation warnen kann durch einen Infector getötet und in einen Slasher verwandelt. Daina überwachte Francos Fortschritte und erfährt so umgehend von seinem Ableben. Sie fordert daraufhin Isaac auf zu laufen, bevor die Nekromorphs in seiner Nähe ihn töten können. Nachdem Isaac knapp entkommen konnte und nachdem er dem Ableben von Foster Edgars beiwohnen musste, kontaktiert sie ihn erneut und informiert ihn über seine Lage und seine „tödliche“ Demenz. Sie bietet dem verwirrten Isaac ihre Hilfe bei seiner Flucht und eine Heilung für seine Demenz an. Doch Isaac zeigt sich zu nächst unkooperativ und verschmäht ihre Hilfe, worauf sich Daina beleidigt abwendet. Nach einem kleinen Schlagabtausch mit einigen Slashern gibt sich Isaac einsichtig und kontaktiert Daina, da sie die beste Chance bietet von der Sprawl noch lebend zu entkommen. Daina erklärt Isaac im weiteren Verlauf, was in den vergangenen drei Jahren geschehen war und wie er auf die Sprawl gelangte. Sie redet ihm außerdem ein, dass Hans Tiedemann seinen Tod will um seine Verbindung zu den Ereignissen auf Aegis VII und der USG Ishimura zu vertuschen. :"Daina? Warum die Unitology-Kirche?! Warum hier? Nein, Daina, wir sollten nicht hier drinnen sein. Das ist der letzte Ort, an dem wir jetzt sein wollen..." :—Isaac Clarke Die Suche nach Daina Daina führt Isaac aus dem Titan Memorial Medical Center zu den Cassini Towers. Dort führt seine Route ihn durch ein Unitology-Rekrutierungzentrum, wo er erste Zweifel am Plan äußert. Nach einigen unangenehmen Umwegen durch die Abfallkompressionskammer 752 erreicht Isaac die Unitology-Kirche der Titan Station. Isaac ist davon alles anderes als begeistert und beschwört Diana die Idee zu verwerfen. Doch Daina beharrt auf der Route und untermauert dies durch die Annahmen, dass durch die Trennung von Kirche und Staat, Tiedemann keine Kontrolle innerhalb der Kirche hätte. Kurz bevor Isaac die Kirche betritt, attackiert ihn ein Kriegsschiff Tiedemanns, wodurch er gezwungen war die Kirche tatsächlich zu betreten. Dort angekommen argumentiert Isaac nochmal heftig mit Diana bezüglich dieses Ortes. Daina kann ihn jedoch zum Weitergehen bewegen, weil sie angibt ihren Bruder auf der Suche nach Isaac verloren zu haben (ob es sich bei dem Bruder um Franco Delille oder einer anderen Person handelt ist nicht bekannt). Sie leitet ihn durch die Kirche und die Kyrpta zum Treffpunkt an die Spitze der Kirche. :"Warum tun Sie das? Warum lässt man mich nicht einfach in Ruhe?" :—Isaac Clarke Treffen und Tod Als Isaac dort eintrifft wird er sofort von 2 Männern ergriffen und Diana enthüllt ihre wahren Absichten. Diana verwendete nur einen Trick um Isaac zu ihr zu locken und das versprochene Heilmittel existiert überhaupt nicht. Im Gegensatz zu Tiedemann und EarthGov die den Tod von Isaac und Nolan Stross wollen, braucht Daina Isaac jedoch lebend, um mit den „Bauplänen“ in seinem Kopf eigene Marker für die Church of Unitology zu bauen. Nachdem sie Isaac ihren Plan verraten hatte und er zum Unitologen-Shuttle gebracht werden sollte, erschien das Kriegsschiff erneut und nimmt die Gruppe unter Beschuss, wodurch Diana und einer der beiden Männer ihr Ende im Kugelhagel finden. Isaac kann sich befreien und es gelingt ihm den Kriegsschiff vorerst zu entkommen. Doch seine Flucht hat ihn nicht wirklich außer Gefahr gebracht, was der darauf folgende Kampf gegen den Tormenter beweist. Trivia *Eine Shotgun Wedding (englisch für Schrotflintenhochzeit) ist ein umgangssprachlicher amerikanischer Ausdruck für eine Heirat unter dem Eindruck einer ungeplanten Schwangerschaft. Im übertragenen Sinne wird der Ausdruck für unfreiwillige oder unpassende Paarungen oder Zusammenschlüsse gebraucht, ebenso werden gewalttätige Ausschreitungen während einer Hochzeit so beschrieben. *Daina Le Guin ist der australischen Schauspielerin Tahyna Tozzi nachempfunden. *In der Demo Version hatte Diana braune Haare, ein längliches Gesicht und beruhte wohl auf einer anderen Schauspielerin/Person. *Genau wie Isaac‘s Name sich aus den Namen der Science Fiction Autoren Isaac Asimov und Arthur C. Clarke zusammensetzt, könnte es durchaus möglich sein, dass auch Dainas Name eine Kombination von 2 Autorennamen ist. Zum einen der Science Fiction Autorin Ursula K. Le Guin (gesprochen "ləˈɡwɪn") und der kubanischen Schriftstellerin Daína Chaviano, einer der drei wichtigsten Fantasy- und Science-Fiction-Autorinnen der spanisch sprachigen Welt. *Daina ist der zweite weibliche Charakter und Unitologin die Isaac verrät, die andere war Kendra Daniels. *Daina ist ebenso, der zweite weibliche Charakter welche Isaac verrät, dass ihr Bruder verstorben ist. *Sollten Daina und Franco tatsächlich Geschwister sein, könnten ihre unterschiedlichen Nachnamen ein Zeichen dafür sein, dass Daina verheiratet war. Da aber ihr Bruder nicht 100% bestimmt werden kann, ist dies mehr eine Vermutung als eine Tatsache. Auch ist nicht klar, ob Unitologen überhaupt "heiraten". *Daina spricht wie die meisten Fanatiker innerhalb der Unitology von der "glorreichen" Konvergenz. Galerie Daina.png|RIG Nachricht von Daina Isaacdainameet.png|"Frostiger Empfang" Dainaisaac.png Dainalast1.png|Daina's Erleuchtung Dainalast3.png|Scherben bringen ja Glück! *fail* Dainalast2.png|Besser Arm ab als arm dran, oder? :P Kategorie:Dead Space 2 Kategorie:Unitologen Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Antagonisten Kategorie:Dead Space (mobile)